Sick Senju Jinchuriki
by NarutoMasterXt
Summary: Minato Senju Namakaze son to Tsunade Senju Namakaze and Ataicas Namakaze had sealed the Kyuubi into his son he thought he would have a good life but was wrong his wife Kushina shoved poisen filled water down his throat but saved by his grandma Tsunade!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo guy's I got a new idea yay!**

**Tobi: That's great Xt-sama**

**Me: I know**

**Tobi: Will Tobi be in it!?**

**Me: Ummmmm probably not**

**Tobi: WHY!!!??**

**Me: Hey you're the main villain in 'silent jinchuriki' isn't that enough?**

**Tobi: Nope**

**Me: Well to bad live with it**

* * *

Sick Senju

In a hospital room Kushina the wife of the now deceased Minato Senju Namakaze was heart broken her husband had just died sealing Kyuubi into her son, she couldn't believe it, and what's worse is that she couldn't stand that 'thing'.

'_How could that thing kill my Minato!?, I know I will kill that thing in return' _Kushina thought she turned and saw her cryingson. _'Stop crying filth' _She got up a bit wobbly from child birth she focused chakara in her hand and soon water formed all around her and it was poison water.

She walked up to the crib that was holding Naruto, "This for Minato demon and for the village!!" She yelled and shoved her poison hand down Naruto's throat which made a sickening noise which was making Kushina smile, the poison was designed to destroy the victims internal organs.

The door which was the entrance for the room opened and someone entered it was Tsunade mother to Minato and Grandmother of Naruto.

"Kushina where's Naru" A loud gasp was heard it came from Tsunade who was witnessing the horror which was happening.

"STOP!!!!" Tsunade yelled and punched kushina right on the jaw which was one of her super punches.

That punch forced Kushina's hand to come out of Naruto's mouth and forced her to crash onto the wall which made it crack.

But something strange happened Naruto wasn't crying anymore it was replaced with a pitiful panting noise.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Tsunade immediately lifted Naruto up and ran to the emergency room and left a knocked out Kushina.

"SHIZUNE COME QUICK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled and she did come and was horrified with the sight, poor Naruto's panting was getting louder it was more of a desperate noise which made Shizune tear up.

"What's wrong with him!!?" Shizune yelled

"Ask later, E.R Now!" She said.

They both entered the ER room and began a very complicated operation.

**2 Hours later**

A small crowd of Shinobi that were concerned for the Namakaze baby formed outside ,Kushina was placed in a bed away from ER ,oh boy was Tsunade and Sarutobi were gonna have a 'talk' with her. The crowd was formed by Anko, Kurunei, Kakashi, Jiriaya, Asuma and Sarutobi most of the other Shinobi and Villagers aren't here because they don't know and they are busy fixing the village

After five more minutes Tsunade and Shizune walked out of the operation station and immediately was stormed by the small crowd.

They all asked if he was okay but was silenced by a death glare from Tsunade.

"Where is 'she'?" Tsunade asked very, very, VERY!, pissed.

All of them knew not to say any wrong comment's now and the crowd pointed to her room.

She nodded and walked up to the room which Kushina was put in.

She opened the door and saw a proud Kushina who was sitting on her bed.

She closed the door behind her and looked at Kushina "You have any idea what you done?" She asked Kushina.

"Yep I killed the demon!" Kushina said proudly.

"You BITCH!!" Tsunade yelled and slapped her on the face

"What was that for!" Kushina yelled confused why her mother-in law slapped her.

"You!, how could you do that to your son!" Tsunade said tearing up badly

"He killed your son and my husband! And besides my souchi died the moment the beast was sealed" Kushina rebounded

"No he didn't, he is alive but barely!, his heart, lungs, liver in fact nearly all his organs are a mockery of what they should be! He will never be able to live properly!!!" Tsunade yelled.

"He deservers it!!" "I SHOULD HAVE GOT RID OF IT!!!" She yelled louder and crying as well.

Tsunade had it no way she was going to carry on.

"I don't want to see you any where near Naruto if I do I will kill you, you got it, my souchi would be very disgusted"She said sternly "I have nothing left to say to you, you are dead to me, I hate you Kushina _Uzumaki, _I want you to be gone in a week" Tsunade then left without saying another word

Kushina had just been banished by Tsunade her mother-in law well former in law I guess.

"Well at least the demon will have a crappy life" She smirked and a ANBU came in "Here is the official restraining order from Tsunade and you have some scroll's from our late hokage it has been sealed….so it will unseal in five year's" The ANBU looked like he was going to puke when he looked at her and quickly went out of the room.

"Ha! don't worry I wont go any where the demon" Kushina then went back to sleep _'Minato-koi, oh how I miss you' _She thought and went to slumber.

**To Naruto and Tsunade**

Poor Naruto is now panting instead of crying and was being held by a crying Tsunade who was in a private hospital room.

"Oh, little Naru-kun, I'm sorry, granny wasn't there to stop this" She nuzzled him to her chest "I am so sorry sweetie….." "I promise grandma over here is never going to abandon you" she then did what mothers do for their children and breast fed him **(A/N I cant believe I just wrote that but she's a med Ninja so I assume she is able to do that)**

Shizune was outside and saw the entire thing "Awwww so cute….." She then turned and continued her medical duties.

**2 day's later**

**Kushina**

Sarutobi entered her room "Kushina you do know what you have done?" He asked to the red head who was packed and ready to leave.

"Yeah I destroyed the demonic brat and I was punished because of it" She said with hate and annoyance

"He 'was' your son how could you?……well maybe in when you open that scroll you will regret what you have done, but you wont be any where near him trust me" Sarutobi said and then left.

"Doubt it, anyway time to take my leave" She said and put her back pack that was loaded with scrolls which contained her belongings and left.

**Window from Tsunade's room**

"You will never hurt Naru-kun again" She looked with a death glare.

* * *

**Me: Well hoped you liked it people!!**

**Tobi: YEAH!!!!!**

**Me: No sugar for you**

**Tobi: Oh okay………..how about salt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs and grabs salt* yay!!**

**Me: Argggg I have to buy salt now **

**Tobi: Yay candy!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: HEYYYYYYY THAT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tobi: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Hey guy's sorry for lateness I am pretty busy now day's**_

_**Tobi: YEAH SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Guy: YOSH!!!! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS STRONG HERE!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Oh no……please no……**_

_**Tobi: HEY GREEN MAN HUG?!!!!!!!!**_

_**Guy: YOSH YOUR YOUTH IS STRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Why does god hate me?…..**_

**Tobi: Xt-sama you okay?**

**Me: Please tell me I'm seeing things……**

**Tobi: Ummmm….Xt-sama dosent own Naruto**

**Guy: POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!!!!**

"**DIE!!"/Demon, Influenced person or summons talking**

"Hi"/ Normal talking

'_**YO**_**!' Demon, Influenced person or summons thoughts**

'_My my' Normal thinking_

**Jutsu: For jutsu or influenced yelling**

_Die /Whispering or emphasising a word _

**4 and a half years have passed**

Konoha has prospered over the years the village had regained there former strength everything seems to be going great Sarutobi has been looking after the village greatly. Anko had been adopted by Tsunade four years ago

_Flash Back_

Anko was sitting in a alley and was crying people were so cruel sometimes she didn't know what Orichimaru done to her but for that reason the villagers hate her.

After a while she decided to get up and go to her apartment but was stopped when she was surrounded by a mob of civilians who looked ticked.

They saw poor Anko and started calling her names like 'snake lover' 'whore' and many other names

"Why do you do this to me?!" Anko yelled at the civilians' who just got mad but scramed when they heard shouting from non other then Tsunade Senju who spotted the large crowd of Civilians.

"Oiii!! GET LOST NOW OR I WILL BEAT YOUR ASSES!!!" The blond Sannin yelled and soon they disappeared and leaving a crying Anko.

Tsunade then went to Anko and gave her a hug which nearly instantly Anko returned the hug she was shivering from hearing all those insults.

"Anko….sweetie you okay?" Tsunade asked feeling very sorry for the poor seven year old.

"I don't know lady Tsunade…." She responded.

'_they treat everyone with some shame like a animal that needs to be put down don't worry Anko' _Tsunade thought and she got a very good idea "Say how would you like to become my daughter? Would you like to be adopted by me?" Tsunade asked her.

"YES!!!,YES I WOULD!!!" She yelled with happiness overflowing from her Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the little girl.

"That means you can hang out with Naruto more often now, lucky you" Tsunade said happily but had a little sad smile on because Naruto had a very bad crime done to him she will never forget.

She looked at Tsunade who spotted a slight sad smile she knew Naruto's health wasn't the best but didn't know the reason but she was to happy to ask she wanted this moment to last forever.

_End of Flashback_

Tsunade had been busy with Naruto and Anko. But Naruto's baby years was much different to normal baby's one. He never cried not once, never the only sign Tsunade was given when he had a problem when he would start panting louder than usual.

She absolutely hated Kushina she is the one that condemned Naruto to this hell even though the villagers treat him well he still cant have a normal life

She was doing some paper work on her desk in the Senju clan's compound for the hospital since she couldn't go on that gambling spree because of Naruto like she dreamed all those years ago but now she has responsibilities to her grandchild.

Naruto walked in from a room and noticed his grandma working Naruto who was about four foot five and was wearing a t-shirt with the Senju emblem and blue shorts walked to his grandma and tugged on her coat. Tsunade saw him and immediately brightened up she scooped him up gently and put him on her lap.

"How's little Naru-chan?" She asked Naruto just gave a weak smile and a little laugh then coughed.

"I'm good Baa-chan" He said with a smile and then he gave a yawn

"Some one is sleepy come I'll take you to your room but first your medicine…" She said and took out a scroll from her pocket. She opened it a little white cloud appeared from the scroll and it revealed to have five medicine tray's that had Naruto written on it. She took the tray that had Naruto night on it which had six different pill's

Naruto sighs he really hated those pill's but those pill's allow him to sleep properly and not waking up to a bloody mouth that's sick of coughing "Yucky but I'll take them" He gulped and took the pills and then a glass of water that Tsunade was holding.

"Okay sport time to go bed give granny a kiss goodnight" Tsunade said and he nodded and gave a quick kiss to her cheek and went to his bedroom.

She sighed after seeing Naruto go. Anko had to go to a mission and Shizune was at a another village getting scrolls for the leaf village that meant only Naruto her and the ANBU guards that were outside are in the huge house.

After Naruto went to sleep she herself had fallen to slumber on her desk and soon the house was quiet everyone had fallen asleep.

**Next day**

Tsunade woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon she then got up from her desk and walked to the source of the smell to see Anko preparing breakfast

"Anko sweetie did you just arrive?" Tsunade asked her adopted daughter.

"Nope about a few hours ago I had a nap, went to check on Naru-kun then came and made breakfast!, and just in time as well!" Anko said and set the food on the table it looked good enough to feed four people Anko had changed a lot she wore a normal t-shirt and plane shorts with ninja sandle and her ninja gear was different as well now she wore a simple jounin outfit she dished her self some food and Tsunade done the same. Soon a little blond boy came in view it was Naruto of course who had just finished taking his morning medicine which stoped him from shivering and digest food properly.

"Hey Nee-chan" Naruto greeted his adopted big sister who just gave him a wink not a flirty one but those one's that sister's give there little brother's to say hi in short form.

"Naru-kun you taken your pill's?" Tsunade asked her grandson who just nodded in response and set himself on the chair and started eating his breakfast which was medicated so that it wouldn't hurt him while digesting since he's digestive system is very strict on him when he eats.

When ever Naruto has any discomfort he has his family to take care of him but that didn't stop him he absolutely hated being useless so he asked his grandmother to teach him her medicinal Ninjutsu to Tsunade's amazment Naruto was a natural at it and had near perfect chakara like his father and grandmother and she hated to admit it just like his mother as well.

Soon they finished and Tsunade had to ask Naruto something "Listen Naruto you remember the Hyuuga incident right?" Tsunade asked and immediately Anko loked up from her just about finished plate

_Flash Back_

Hinata was getting kidnapped by the Kumo ambassador but unfortunately for him the Senju's were staying with there good friends the Hyuuga's for the night and failed to notice Naruto out for a little stroll to get his mind of his thumping head ache and Tsunade didn't know he went out.

He then noticed the ambassador running of with Hinata and he quickly threw a senbon at his leg which stopped him from running and made him fall down.

The Kumo intruder looked for the source of pain and saw the needle in his ankle which stopped his mobility and he then noticed Naruto with a grin on his face and immediately the Kumo Nin got furious _'How could a child stop me from escaping' _He thought and got up and lifted Hinata "Get lost kid or your going to die" He said and hissed in pain because he had to limp now.

Naruto groaned he had a very sore head but he had to save hinata so he gathered chakara in his hand and punched the ground causing it to smash.

The Kumo Nin's eye's widen with saying W.T.F and quickly got out of the way of the shock wave or he will die

The Kumo Nin couldn't waste anymore time he had to take this kid out so he quickly made hand seals and he had little lightning balls surrounding him and shot some at Naruto but he dodged and threw more senbon at him he missed and he couldn't see but one lightning ball hit him from behind and it made him hit the floor.

The intruder smirked and then turned to run away but was stopped from a deadly pressure of chakara which was leaking of a now standing Naruto.

"Never turn your back at me…..I might be sick but I will never give up" And suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him and gave a bone crushing punch to the gut which sent him to a tree knocking him out and making Hinato fall from his grasp to the ground. As soon as that happened Naruto started panting he kneeled trying to relive the pain that was forming inside in his stomach soon he let out a cry the pain was to great he fell to his side and clutched his abdomen and screamed more he wasn't sure what happened to his regular chakara but whatever it was it looks like its tearing him apart.

Tsunade went to have a glass of water when she heard screaming she dropped the glass thus causing it to crack and she ran outside to see what was happening and found her grandson lying on the floor clutching his stomach

Tsunade immediacy went into medical mode and ran to treat him she turned him and saw his skin starting to rip and bleed.

'_Is this his reaction to Kyuubi's chakara?' _Tsunade thought as Hyuuga's now surrounded the compound. She now focused chakara in her hand and it formed in to a green aura who ever had pissed him off to get this far was gonna die.

Tsunade was struggling to stabilise him , his pulse was weakening she knew if she didn't take him to the hospital to get better equipment he was going to die and no way she was going to lose him.

"Hiashi, Hinata is fine give her to her mother and since your free I want you to do nothing to the monster that did this that _my_ job got it?" Tsunade asked Hiashi and he gulped and nodded and soon Tsunade disappeared with Naruto.

**At Hospital**

Naruto had been in there a lot because of his illness he got to meet nearly everyone and he is inn the E.R department right now.

Tsunade finally managed to get him to normal but he is still dying and then the door opened and Tsunade looked up and saw Jariya there with a shocked look on his face and a look of determination.

"Tsunade-himie I think I found a way to strengthen Naruto's body a bit so he can actually become a ninja!" Tsunade immediately collared him up off the floor and the look in her eye's said 'you better not be fucking with me'

"Tsunade I'm serious!" Jiraya yelled hopping not to get a beating for no good reason

Tsunade sighed and dropped him but glared daggers at him "What do you have in mind?" she asked the pervert

"Well you see the Kyuubbi has already healed Naruto to some degree but when he uses it's chakara it puts stress in his body and because of his significantly weakened body he cant handle it thus tearing him apart but I have developed a seal that reversers the effect and instead of breaking it heal's his organs not much but enough to allow him to be a ninja" After explaining Tsunade glomped him and kept on repeating 'thank you' after that she looked at him with a blush and immediately got up to hide it from him, Jiraiya however was unconscious from a nosebleed.

**2 day's later**

After that little incident Naruto woke up but still had a pain in his stomach he looked around to see his Grandma at one of his bed sleeping while holding his hand and noticed on his right side Anko and Shizune were asleep and Anko murmuring something about 'kill you put naru in hospital' he chuckled and then noticed Jiriya who was sitting on the chair wide awake and looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Hey Naruto you okay?" Jiraiya asked his Godson and got a nod in response. Jiriaya then grunted remembering he had to take Naruto to the sealing room to activate the seal on him even though he had some control of Tsunade's master strength and some medical jutsu it wont be enough to keep him alive in the shinobi world so if he put that seal it will heal him enough so that he will be able to train enough to become a full ninja without having two cough bleed after a very simple workout.

"Hey Grand pa Jiraiya!" Naruto said politely to his godfather then Jiriaya smiled again.

"Naruto I have developed a seal that will heal your organs not much but enough so you can become a ninja half the amount of medicine you take do you want it?" Jiriya asked his godson who nodded eagerly. He chuckled and lifted lightly so he wouldn't wake up his family member's.

"Lets go" Jiriaya said

_End Flashback _

"Well your going to the academey in about a year" Naruto smiled and ANko got back to her food he can finaly be a ninja

That was one of the happiest day's of Naruto's life even though he still had to take those pill's sti, it was way better than taking twelve of them so in total he takes eighteen pill's a day yep way better then thirty six.

Shizune who was still on her mission had not changed much she was still that polite girl with extraordinary medical skill. She and Anko got along as sister's very well and she hated when ever anyone ever speaks of Kushina every time that name appears she gets angry and remembers what she did to her little brother.

Sarutobi came to visit often to see how Naruto was doing all seemed good for them and that's the way everyone liked it.

**6 Months later October 10****th**** ^^ (This for the people that thinks naaa I wont spoil it)**

**To Kushina**

Kushina looked around her new house in Tea country and saw a scroll flashing her eye's widen it was the scroll that ANBU gave her and Sarutobi said that she will regret hurting Naruto.

Kushina walked towards the scroll and saw a blood seal appear and it was Kushina only. She then brought her thumb to her mouth and bit it causing red blood to flow from the now exposed skin she placed the her thumb firmly on the seal and watched it disappear then in a few short seconds the scroll opened to reveal a blank scroll then it started to glow green and soon writing was revealed on it.

She looked at the scroll and sat down on a nearby chair she immediately recognised the writing it was Minato's.

_Dear Kushina_

_If your reading this it means the impossible happened you abandoned Naruto……I….Kushina how could you I thought you would understand….all that talk about don't judge a book by it's was a lie? Kushina I gave this scroll to a ANBU friend of mine he thought I was crazy and apparently I am not….Kushina Naruto is the jailor not the demon I'm not even sure that Kyuubi attacked on it's will Kushina make up for your mistakes…..if your to blind to understand than you are dead to me……you have a lot to make up for…..Kushina my mom will be very hard to covince I don't blame her if she spat on your face but you have to make it up_

_Minato_

'_No, No, No!,NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _"WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????" Kushina yelled she hit her head on a nearby wall "How could I do that to my baby….?" She was crying, thee worst part was that she done worse than Minato thought she not only abandon him but she poisoned him. She deserved t go to hell five years she thought she had done the right thing and now she, she couldn't look at her self what kind of mother was she…..she the red death of Konoha the very name made people at peace but she her self had condemned her son to live a life of sickness.

'_I'm gonna make it up Sochi I promise you….I don't know how but I will I promise you my baby' _Kushina thought and got ready to go back to Konoha.

**Me: Y does god hate me?**

**Tobi: Xt-sama, Guy-senpai BUNNY!!**

**Guy: Good job my youthful student Xt you have to do better**

**Me: IM THE AUTHOR WHY DO I HAVE TO!?**

**Guy: That was most unyouthful**

**Me: You can take your youth and shove it in Tobi's &**

**Tobi: YAY!!!!!**

**Guy: LETS DO THAT MOST YOUTHFUL ACT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Review…..I need asp rain **


	3. Next update is your choice!

Okay people I am sorry for not updating as much as I would like, I am sick and I got exams so yeah

Okay to brighten this up I'm putting up a two poll's

Here is the catch, you vote on the story and I will update it okay? Good

And the second one is two, or three new stories I'm working on in my head right now here is a the list, AND I MIGHT NOT DO IT SO NO COMPLAINING, whichever is the highest is going to be worked on straight away so I won't loose the idea ,k?.

'the black shadow' summery

After witnessing her brother being burnt, cut, kicked and gassed alive Natsuke vowed to get stronger for her brother's memory. After five year's a new figure has emerged and call's himself the black shadow who could this person be?…..a person who kill's the sinners of the world and Natsuke wants to know bad

Undecided pairing

"the tattered soul' After being dead for thousands of years, Naruto the captain of squad five leaves the soul society…leaving his loved one's behind for unknown reason but whn Ichigo and his friends were about to leave for soul society they didn't attend for someone else to come.

Naruto and Yourichi pairing, maybe I will change the plot to something else

Naruto the Sun Knight

After sacrificing himself to protect his sister Kara he leaves her one more gift telling to only use it when you really need it…..what will happen

If you played white knight chronicles you know who Kara is if not then it will really be a good one

LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE NEW STORY YOU WANT!

SO VOTE!ss


End file.
